Fièvre tombée § pluie vraiment bénéfique §
by Oxytreza
Summary: la séquelle de pluie bénéfique...suite logique....


Pairing : Blablabla…

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Blablabla…

Suite de « Pluie bénéfique ». POV Gojyo, toujours.

Fièvre tombée…

Ou

Pluie vraiment bénéfique.

J'ouvre les yeux, la rétine agressée par un rayon de lumière désagréable.

Le temps de reprendre conscience de la masse de mon corps, du lit, des objets qui m'entourent…

Voilààà…

Et du corps serré contre le miens.

Diantre.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout à fait.

Aaaah oui. J'avais oublié.

Hakkai.

Mon Hakkai.

Je pouffe.

Moi, pouffer ? Naaan…Déconnez pas…

Ben si. Je pouffe.

Moi. Y. En. Avoir. Pouffer.

Délire.

Je regarde son visage endormi. Il est paisible. Ses joues sont encore un peu rouges de la fièvre de la veille.

Je pose une main sur son front.

Sa température à baissé.

Grâce à qui ? Hé hé…

Gojyo et ses techniques de grand-mère !

Il bouge légèrement.

Ouvre ses yeux verts (Whaou !) et me fais son plus beau sourire.

Pas un sourire dissimulateur.

Pas un sourire vide.

Pas un sourire triste.

Un vrai, beau, magnifique sourire.

À la manière dont il tend les lèvres, je devine qu'il quémande un baiser.

Me fais pas prier.

On s'embrasse.

Yes. Aussi bon qu'hier soir.

Ma main droite se perd dans son dos.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… » Je murmure au creux de son oreille, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson (hé, je suis un dragueur professionnel, ne l'oublions pas !)

« Ça va… » Répond-t-il sur le même ton, dans mon cou.

Ce qui fait que moi aussi je me mets à frissonner.

Nuh nuh nuh…

Argh, c'est quoi ce « nuh nuh nuh » ?! Je gagatise ou quoi ?

Et ben voui.

Ce mec me rend gaga.

Pauvre de moi, Sha Gojyo, le flambeur dragueur invétéré est devenue…Gaga.

À cause de lui.

Bah ça va.

Pas trop dur, comme châtiment d'être tombé amoureux.

M'attendais à pireeeeeEEEEH !

IL GLISSE SES MAINS SOUS MON TEE-SHIRT !!

Je sais, vous vous dites : inutile de gueuler comme ça…

Mais pour moi…Ben c'est…C'est…

C'est dément.

Je le regarde, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Il me sourit.

« Sanzô et Gokû ne doivent pas êtres encore levés… » Murmure-t-il en un souffle sensuel qui meure sur ma bouche entrouverte.

Who. Je suis le censé le prendre comme une invitation salace ?

Youpi !

Je le saisis par la taille et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Muah ha ha, il en a le souffle coupé, c'est le cas de le dire…

Je force le barrage des dents (qui n'oppose aucune résistance, soit dit en passant…) et caresse sa langue de la mienne.

Il répond à mon baiser et l'approfondit encore plus, ses mains s'enfoncent un peu plus sous mon vêtement.

Comme la veille au soir, ma cuisse s'infiltre entre les siennes, mon bassin vient frotter le sien.

Muah ha, je suis un pro.

Il gémit déjà.

Je roule sur le dos, l'emmenant avec moi.

La couette (ou plutôt l'empilement de couettes…Aah. C'est pour ça que je crevais de chaud…) glisse de son dos.

Je l'assois correctement à califourchon sur mes hanches, mes mains enfoncées au creux de ses genoux repliés.

Ses mains sous toujours sous mon tee-shirt, bien à plat sous le tissu.

À cause des derniers lambeaux de fièvre, il a les joues qui tournent de plus en plus rouges et halète doucement.

Mmh, sexy…

Une appellation vivante à la débauche…

Il sourit, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Toi aussi tu appelles à la débauche, Gojyo… » Chuchote-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que je l'entende.

Râpé, j'ai tout capté.

Je souris aussi, appuie mes paumes sur ses fesses.

Il se cambre légèrement avec un « Anh… » tellement sexy et lascif que je manque de tomber dans les pommes direct.

Ses mains quittent mon torse (Ooh…Dommage…) pour prendre tranquille la direction de mon froc (Aah…Pas dommage…)

Ses doigts habiles (…) débouclent ma ceinture et…Ouvrent ma braguette.

Who who who…Wait a second !

Il es pressé, le petit pervers !

Bah, c'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je sens que je commence à être sérieusement inconfortable dans mon caleçon…

Mmh. Et lui ?

Une de mes mains quitte son si agréable postérieur pour appuyer sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant une sorte de couinement, et pas de douleur, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Uh uh…Il a l'air dans le même état que moi…

Je ricane et appuie légèrement plus fort, avant de lui ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture à mon tour, et d'enfoncer ma main dans son froc ET caleçon en même temps, s'il vous plait !

Cette fois, il ne retient même pas un cri et ses mains se crispent sur mon pubis, stoppant leur progression.

Nnh. T'arrête pas en si bon chemin, chéri…

Ha ha. Ce mec est télépathe.

Aussitôt, il répond à ma demande silencieuse et baisse mon pantalon.

Je me soulève un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il sourit en voyant mon érection. Et je me prends à rougir comme une jeune mariée.

N'importe quoi !

J'allais pour le caresser lorsqu'il s'échappa à mon emprise pour glisser en arrière, sous la couette.

Je sentis que sa tête se perdait entre mes cuisses.

Wha-ouh. Alors…Là…

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait.

Whaa, attention, c'est sensible, par là !

Et ben oui. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche, idiot !

Je gémis, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je sens sa langue brûlante qui glisse le long de mon sexe tendu.

Ça me rend complètement…Dingue. J'avoue.

Soudain il me prend en entier dans sa bouche, sans prévenir.

Héééé, mais c'est qu'il est doué, en plus ! Il a connu d'autres hommes avant moi ou quoi ?

Nan.

Je chasse cette désagréable pensée.

Un râle inarticulé s'échappe de ma gorge tandis que j'enroule mes doigts dans ses fines mèches foncées.

Ses va-et-vient sont d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapides.

Nnh…

J'appuie un peu violemment sur sa tête lorsque je jouis.

Il pousse un gémissement étouffé d'étouffement.

Nh. Désolé Hakkai. Trop d'émotion, tu comprends…

Je le relâche et il redresse la tête avec presque du soulagement.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et il me sourit de nouveau.

Bon Dieu, ce sourire…

Il va me rendre zinzin, se type. Je vais finir avec un entonnoir sur la tête et mes clopes dans les narines, emmailloté dans une camisole de force.

Bon, concentrons-nous sur l'action actuelle.

Il s'est rassis sur moi, miam.

Il lève les bras et je lui retire son tee-shirt, le laisse glisser a terre dans un bruit mou.

J'embrasse, je lèche, je mords, j'enflamme la moindre parcelle de son torse, il en gémit de bonheur.

Yeah. J'adore ses gémissements. Ils sont trop sensuels, c'est extra.

Je glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche qu'il humidifie sans broncher.

« Bon garçon… » Je murmure avec un sourire qu'il me rend à moitié (à moitié seulement car sa bouche est tout de même occupée, là…)

Je retire mes doigts, mais c'est pour mieux les glisser dans son pantalon, tandis que de l'autre main j'achève d'ouvrir sa braguette étant encore fermée ( la vilaine…) jusqu'à maintenant…

Il pousse un cri que douleur lorsque j'introduis mon index et mon majeur en lui.

Oups…Aurais peut-être dû commencer par un seul…

Il est tout crispé contre moi, ses mains écrabouillent mes épaules.

J'attends tranquillement qu'il se détente. 'Faut pas forcer dans ces cas-là.

Finalement, il souffle doucement dans mon cou (m'arrachant un autre frisson) ondule légèrement des hanches, me signifiant de m'activer.

J'obéis et mes doigts commencent à se mouvoir en son corps, si étroit, si chaud, si…

Rhaaaa, j'ai trop hâte de le prendre moi-même!

Il retire mon tee-shirt avec des gestes quasi tremblant, mais impatients.

Sa main va rejoindre mon entrejambe (mais il me gâte, ma parole !) et me caresse avec empressement.

« Nh…Gojyo…Ha…Dépêche…Toi… » Supplie-t-il dans mon cou, son bassin se comprimant contre le mien.

Il se cambre avec un cri (gaahaa…Je bave…) et je retire mes doigts d'entre ses fesses, lui tirant un gémissement.

Je le retourne dos à moi, mais toujours assis sur mes hanches.

Mes mains agrippent fermement (mais tendrement) les siennes, et je le pénètre d'un coup vigoureux.

Ha-ahn.

Bon Dieu.

Le Paradis existe donc sur Terre…

Je soupire langoureusement dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il gémit une marque de satisfaction et attrape soudainement ma main gauche pour la mener entre ses cuisses.

Ah oui.

Désolé, Hakkai.

Je t'ai pas vraiment gâté, jusqu'ici, contrairement à toi…

Et tandis que je démarrais des mouvements sur son sexe (lui arrachant encore ces délicieux gémissements qui me transpercent que leurs fines aiguilles blanches de l'excitation), je m'enfonçais un peu plus en lui, priant pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Il pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort, sa tête se renverse sur mon épaule droite, sa main me caresse la joue opposée.

Je tourne la tête et nous nous embrassons, nos langues se collant encore une fois.

Mmh…Je kiffe sa bouche.

Il se débarrasse de son pantalon (le mien est encore juste baissé) et écarte les jambes pour que je puisse être au maximum au fond de lui.

Le. Pied.

J'ai l'impression de mourir tellement c'est bon.

Là, vous voyez, j'échangerais pas ce moment contre tout l'or et toutes les nanas de ce putain de monde.

Même pas contre un empire.

Je l'ai, je le garde.

Tout en pensant ça, je décolle mes lèvres des siennes et commence à le faire bouger doucement, sans me presser (Diantre, j'en ai pourtant diablement envie, d'aller plus vite !)

Il pose ses mains à plat de chaque côté de mon bassin et m'aide dans le mouvement de ses bras, ainsi que de ses jambes.

Il crie presque maintenant, murmure mon nom comme une litanie, une prière.

« Gojyo…Gojyo…Mh ! Gojyo ! »

Ses lèvres caressent avidement ma joue droite, sa langue retrace ma pommette.

De sa main gauche, je sens qu'il fait glisser ses doigts le long de mes deux cicatrices. (« On dirait des moustaches de chat, sous un certain angle. » Avait-il dit un jour, d'humeur joueuse.)

Il se cambre brusquement avec un cri plus aigu que les précédents.

Je mords son cou (pas de ma faute, il me tentait depuis tout à l'heure, le salopard…)

Mes mains agrippent ses cuisses ouvertes pour approfondir mes coups de hanches, tandis que je lèche pour adoucir la douleur de ma morsure que je viens d'imprimer dans sa chair tendre.

Puis je recommence, lui appliquant un suçon cette fois.

J'espère que Sanzo le verra, niarf niarf…

Soudain, sans crier gare, il se dérobe à moi.

J'allais protester, mais je m'arrête en voyant qu'il se rassoit sur mon bassin, face à mon visage cette fois-ci.

Il sourit et m'embrasse avec passion, ses joues toujours aussi écarlates.

Je recommence mes va-et-vient.

Nos râles sont étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre, du pur plaisir.

Ses mains se sont posées sur mes épaules, son dos s'est formé en une cambrure parfaite, ses fesses le plus en arrière pour me rester accessible et il est penché au-dessus de moi qui est à demi-allongé sur le matelas.

Je pose mes coudes à plat sur le lit et le laisse bouger a sa guise.

Je ferme les yeux.

Mmh, bordel.

J'ai envie de crier, moi aussi.

Et je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais.

On hurle tous les deux nos noms respectifs alors qu'on jouit dans le même temps.

Il s'effondre sur moi, haletant et le front posé entre mes clavicules.

« Ha…Ha…Gojyo… »

Encore mon nom ! Ça devient une manie, chez lui…

Il se redresse, m'embrasse.

Je lui réponds, mes mains fermement arrimées à son derrière.

Il sourit.

Moi aussi.

On se rallonge dans les couvertures emmêlées et chaudes de nos ébats.

Je le serre dans mes bras, couvre son visage et son cou de coups de langue et de gentilles morsures, de suçons.

« Gojyo…Arrête, ça va se voir… » Rit-il en essayant vainement de me repousser.

« J'y compte bien ! » Je rétorque en prenant ses lèvres.

Il me mord la lèvre inférieure.

Aïe-euh.

Je le regarde de travers.

Il me fait un sourire de chat et murmure : « Cette fois, je crois qu'ils sont réveillés… »

Aah. Effectivement.

Sanzô va devenir chauve avant l'heure si on ne se bouge pas un peu.

Maiiiiis…J'ai pas envie de bouger, moi…

Lui non plus, à en juger la façon dont il pousse un soupir, abandonné entre mes bras.

Il est trop, trop, trop mignon.

Finalement, il se lève, part à la recherche de ses vêtements.

« Beuh …T'es obligé de te rhabiller déjà ? » Je demande en m'asseyant sur le lit avec une moue dépréciatrice.

Il me sourit de nouveau, par-dessus son épaule, tout en refermant sa ceinture.

Torse nu, il revient vers moi et me dit tout en posant une main sur mon front.

« Toi, tu peux rester comme ça –ferme juste ton pantalon-, parce que…

-Parce que ?

-Parce que maintenant, c'est toi qui a de la fièvre. »

Quoi ?

Hein ?

C'est une blague ?

« C'est une blague ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Ta technique de grand-mère, Gojyo, comporte des inconvénients comme des avantages… »

Il m'embrasse gentiment et avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je m'occuperais de toi »

Et il me pousse en arrière sur les oreillers.

Argh.

Je suis fiévreux.

Fiévreux je suis.

C'est vrai que je commençais à avoir chaud…Je croyais que c'était juste à cause de notre partie de pattes en l'air…

Bah après tout…

Si Hakkai s'occupe de moi…

Je me pelotonne sous la couette.

Hakkai achève d'enfiler son tee-shirt et dit en ouvrant la porte : « Je vais dire à nos deux amis que tu as de la fièvre.

-Tu crois _vraiment_ qu'ils te croiront ?

-Je pense qu'ils me croiront plus si c'est moi que toi. »

Merci, Hakkai. Trop gentil.

Il me sourit de nouveau sur le pas de la porte.

Je lui rends son sourire et agite mollement la main.

Et la porte se referme tout doucement.

Ouais…La pluie à été vraiment bénéfique hier soir…

Fin

À vrai dire, j'avais envie de faire un lemon, mais j'avais la flemme de trouver une situation…

Je me suis donc resservie de « Pluie bénéfique »…Et c'est la première fois que je me met en POV pour un lemon. Hum.

Pensez-vous que je m'en soit sortie ?

En tout cas, la fic est bien finie, maintenant !


End file.
